Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to novel catalysts for the removal of nitrogen oxides contained in the exhaust gas streams resulting from fuel combustion, and more particularly, to pillared clay catalysts for the selective catalytic reduction of nitrogen oxides, especially for use with coal fired and heavy oil fired boilers and heating furnaces employing high sulfur fuels.